Blood has a Horrible Taste
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: After that horrible incident that drove Minato at the edge of life, he just wished he didn't let that man have his way with him. Now, he has to deal with being not a human that he once was… and keeping them away from his family that they love to turn.
1. Unscathed

Hello, welcome to **Blood has a Horrible Taste** and like how it sounds… it's a Vampire fic where I will be focusing more on MinaKushi since I'm in the mood to play with them. Heheh. Thank you for checking it out. And yeah, this is what I am talking about, **Maj**. :) I hope I can help you cure your Twilight trauma. XD. You'll love Twilight when you see the spoof, though. Heheh.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto as well Minato's heart. I wish I had.

Kushina: I thought it's Madara Uchiha that you love the most?

Rei: Look, Kushina. I am a fangirl. I can love Madara, Minato, Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara and Kiba ALL at the same time.

Kushina, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Itachi and Izuna: (bring out placards) WE WON'T ALLOW IT!

Rei: (troll face) **Warnings: **Might as well throw in **ecchi** and **yaoi**. Boys are always boys!

Sasuke and Naruto: WE WON'T ALLOW IT!

Minato: Just leave me out of that YAOI thing. ^_^

Naruto: … I hate you, Dad.

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

**Summary: **After that horrible incident that drove Minato at the edge of life, he just wished he didn't let that man have his way with him. Now, he has to deal with living in the world, being not a human that he once was… and keeping them away from his family that they yearn to turn.

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

_**I yearn for love… I long for blood… the best things that bore the most horrible taste in my tongue…**_

…

He blinks his eyes and remembers the things vividly within his head. Everything has used to be so normal… before that one stressful and tiring winter night.

The road was covered with snow but the signs weren't clouded enough to be unseen. His speed was at standard and the car was at its perfection, engines purring smoothly despite the busy day. He yawned in exhaustion yet his eyes continued to remain in the road, the wipers slightly contributing to his weakness. Everything was like what he knew they were, as if time had been replaying over and over again whenever he gets home from his office. The loop had not been disrupted ever since he drove there… it was just that one night where everything went wrong.

The signs of the train stopped working due to the weather… rendering the passers-by defenseless from the coming of the unstoppable object of pure steel. The board never went down and the signals never sounded through the lonely road. The train approached the crossing as if the train driver noticed nothing amiss. Oblivious of the mechanical fault, the car continued crossing the rails… with the thought of getting back to the garage to already rest for this one long day. But the thoughts of the driver remained a dream… a horrible encounter decided to end his fleeting misery.

The train rammed through the car like it was just a tin can beneath its wheels despite the fact that the train driver is already holding down the brakes. The poor old Porsche got dragged away from the crash site for almost 50 meters and it got the car crumpled as if a paper. The driver got stuck inside, bleeding to his own death. But a mysterious man reached out through his broken windshield and touched his face, "Poor mortal… do you wish to live longer? Do you wish to survive?"

"…" His lashes wouldn't even flutter at the scary phenomenon… his unmoving eyes did nothing but to stare. Time seemed to stop at the very instance of their conversation… or maybe it was because he was dying. But the man held the broken glass to purposely cut his palm and give it a blood-spurting squeeze, "Here, poor mortal. Take it… but I shall warn you, there is no _turning_ _back_." He reached out to the driver's mouth and smothered him with the blood flowing out from the wound. Even though he was slowly losing consciousness, the driver knew the difference in the taste of their bloods…

It was way horrible than his blood… it was way bizarre than anything he have eaten before. But that didn't bother him… a man who was creeping into the Gates of Hell. The stranger closed his eyes with his bloody hand and left quickly as the sound of screaming conquered the spot. In there, he lied half-dead… uncertain of what came after as a voice rang in his head, "Rest now, mortal. For tomorrow will be a much bizarre world in where you must live."

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Unscathed**

…

His eyes continue to blink as he reminds himself of those seconds… the time Death knocked at his doorstep. With the identity of that man and what he really did to him remain to be a mystery, the guy just has to continue on with his second life. He has a wife to feed and a small boy to help go through his education years. He stretches at his seat and yawns in boredom… thinking about things has made him sleepy, indeed.

"Minato, I can't believe you're slacking off for today." A woman with a scary-looking face decorated by weird tattoos and in a tight black suit and skirt marches into his office, bearing folders begging for approval. Minato, the guy, grins in apology as he takes the folders she has given him, "Sorry, Tsume. I was just thinking about things." He then starts looking into them as the woman gazes out his window, "I know you can be doing that now… since it's just been two weeks since you got your ass into a life-and-death situation. I heard you only needed a week to fully recover. Are you a cat in any way?"

"I don't really know." He then goes reading the folders and then the woman chuckles before leaving, "Okay, I get it. Keep on sticking your nose at the paperworks, Minato Namikaze." He waves goodbye and then the blonde guy sighs in his seat. He has not felt anything weird ever since the accident… aside from the additional attention his wife is starting to give him. He puts back the folder at his table and lies back at his seat… "Maybe I really need a day-off one of these days."

The blonde guy then stirs as he realizes that he has fallen asleep while watching the hands of the clock… and now, it is way past 5 PM. He needs to get going to pick his son from school and his little boy will be mad again if he turns out to be late… because he slept at his office. He practically runs around the building to go out for a moment and take his son home. He races to the parking lot and fishes for his keys at his pockets… only to realize that he has left them at his office. He slaps himself in the face and chuckles, "Minato, you're starting to get stupid."

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

Minato turns to a corner to look around if his son is somewhere to be found along the playground where they always meet. In fact, he is… but the presence of that stranger around his son bothers the father. He parks the car at where it is legal and then he slowly goes near to where his son is… sitting at the swing next to a teenage-looking man. The child is laughing as he talks with the man, he doesn't seem to be a stranger to the kid as what Minato can see. He decides to sneak somewhere and stay there without being suspicious as he watches them and listens to what his son and the man is talking about.

"I see. Your Mom must be equally wonderful." The man smiles at him and then the blonde child speaks, "Mommy is working as a drug specialist. She creates medicines to cure people! She's not much like Daddy… but I love them both!" The man then reaches out to stroke at the child's hair, "I envy you, Naruto. I never enjoyed being around my father and mother that much. I also rarely meet up with my brother. Most of the time, I'm alone… I'm really happy you were always here." Naruto then grins at him and speaks, "Don't worry, Sasuke! I'll always be with you!"

With this, Minato goes back to the car and tries to calm himself. Something is wrong with that teenager and so he has to go and claim his son back. He then goes out and pretends that he just arrived… only to catch the teenager already stroking at his son's face with a very meaningful smile. He walks up to them and the clears his throat, "Hiya, Naruto. I'm so sorry for being late." Naruto then looks at him and Sasuke quickly pulls back his hand as the child smiles, "It's fine, Daddy. Daddy, this is Sasuke, he's my friend!" Minato, however, glares at the raven-haired teenager but Sasuke just gives a final stroke at Naruto's face, "I don't think he likes me. I think we'll just talk another time, Naruto."

The raven leaves and then Naruto yells for him to look back and smile, "Then see you soon, Sasuke!" The father then gently motions his son to turn back and he leads him to the car. Naruto goes in as his father opens the door for the passenger seat and closes it before hovering to the driver's seat. He gets in and starts the engine as he asks the child who is looking out if he can still see the teen, "How long have you been… friends?" Naruto jerks and then he smiles really big, "Uhh… one year, Daddy. I get to see him when I was going here. He also walks me to the school when Mommy drops me off here. He's also kind, heheh. He also gave me candies a while ago!"

"I… I see. But you know, Naruto. There are lots of people out there that… that wanted to harm you." Minato's voice starts to trail off as he starts driving home. Naruto looks at him and then he smiles, "I know, Daddy. Sasuke said he would protect me!" He accidentally hits on the break and, luckily, Naruto has his seatbelt on so he didn't get thrown to the dashboard. Minato then starts to panic and starts driving again and then Naruto huffs, "Daddy! What are you doing?" His normal reaction of just smiling at him has not been triggered… his mind is too occupied in thinking about that raven teen. His eyes have looked pretty malicious to a father's perspective and those eyes can only spell one word. **Danger**.

"Naruto, will you stop meeting with that guy? I'll just drive you to school and pick you up at school. No buts."

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

Messed up. If only these two words are to be said to describe Minato's day, that will be a complete understatement. Naruto completely hated him for what he said back there in the car… and now, no one really wanted to eat dinner. His wife just got home from the laboratory and she was surprised that the food wasn't even touched by the eating monsters. Minato is lying at their bed with his formal attire on and is too tired to go and change. His wife walks in the room and twitches upon seeing his miserable state, "Did something happen, Minato? Naruto locked himself up in his room and your tummy dragons seem to be still full."

Instead of smiling at her, Minato reacts as if he ignores her… giving no reaction at all. She then begins stripping her working uniform after shrugging her shoulders. Minato then notices something is weird and sniffs in his place to smell his wife's perfume. He opens his eyes and finds her before her drawer… now only in a thin white undergarment and panties. She then sees him staring and asks in annoyance, "Don't look at me like I'm not doing this every night." He then shakes his head and lands back to the bed, "Sorry, Kushina."

"What happened, really?" She finishes brushing her hair and climbs up the bed… crawling above her husband who is just laying flat at the bed, "Did you leave Naruto waiting for hours earlier?" Minato feels her movements and then opens his eyes to see her and smile, "I… uhh, can we just talk about it tomorrow?" Kushina shrugs her shoulder again and says as she starts pulling off Minato's necktie, "We sure could but I don't think our mornings have enough time for that."

"Okay. Naruto has this… highschooler friend that I don't really like." He just sighs and then Kushina lifts herself up to unbutton his shirt, "So you punched the guy in his face?" Minato chuckles at the comment and then he speaks, "No. I told Naruto to stop meeting with that guy. I saw him molesting Naruto without the kid knowing that it's already molestation." Kushina twitches and then she lets Minato take off his shirt on his own after she finishes unbuttoning it, "What was he doing? Was he feeling Naruto's dick?"

"No… he was uhh… stroking at his face with, uhh, a malicious smile. And uhh…" Minato starts to stutter as Kushina tries to take his belt off and nearly breaks it if he hasn't helped her. "You're just imagining things, Minato. Touching someone's face is not molestation, come on." Minato then starts to forget that his wife is stripping him as he starts… whining, "But! He's already a teenager! Maybe 17 or 18… and Naruto is just 7! Come on, Kushina. That's… just so wrong." Kushina starts pulling down his pants, "Okay, okay. I understand. I'll try to investigate about it then. What's the guy's name?"

"Naruto just calls him Sasuke. I also think he didn't even know that Sasuke's full name." Minato sighs as he kicks away his pants and Kushina practically lays down above him, "Look, Minato. We have to talk to Naruto tomorrow. He's not really good at taking things 'not-so' seriously." Minato starts stroking at her hair as she tries to position her arms in a way it won't hurt Minato. "I don't know… Naruto's very happy when they were talking. It's… he even look happier than being with us."

"Ooooh. My little boy is having a crush!" Kushina laughs out and Minato practically yells in hysteria, "Wha? What? Crush! There's no way he can have a crush with another GUY! I'm not approving this!" She then hits his face with her hand and she hisses, "Calm down, homophobe. I just said crush… I didn't say love. Maybe Naruto just found an older brother with that guy." Minato calms down and then he places his hands under his head, "I just hope things are really like that." Kushina sighs as she slicks her hair back, "You're too panicky, Minato. Act cool to suit your swagger."

Minato smiles at his wife who is already pouting… and her position just gives him a nice view of her cleavage with her tits threatening to show. With some more seconds of staring, a sudden surge of grave pain attacks his temples, making him jerk in pain. Kushina gets shaken by his stirring and she attends to him, "Minato? What's wrong?" The blond squeezes his head some more and starts groaning in pain. Kushina gets up to get some painkillers and then Minato start wriggling in the bed… yelling in the undue and massive headache he is suffering from.

It's starting.

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

With a groan and weak call for his wife, Minato wakes up that morning. He still suffers with his stupid headache and his wife is resting beside him… looking so vulnerable and yummy. He doesn't really have this notion of touching his wife's for-the-husband-only parts everyday (despite her beautiful body that makes most male co-workers swoon) but they seem to be oh-so-well uncontrolled right then. His hormones are starting to work again and he is still lost about it as well. Finding nothing wrong about wanting his wife once in a while, his hand crawls from his side to hers… then slowly crawling to her breast to massage it a bit.

"H… Huh?" Kushina wakes up from the seductive contact and then practically screams when she saw her husband, "Minato! What happened to your face!" He stops doing his thing and stares at her horrified face as she cups his with her hands, "You look sick and pale? Can something really happen overnight?" Minato is about to talk when he feels something funny inside his mouth. He gets up as well as Kushina does and he tastes blood in his mouth. He then gets off the bed while holding his mouth and walks to the bathroom in just his boxers. He faces the sink and spits out what has fallen out of place.

Teeth. Two almost identical teeth fall out of mouth as he tries to find what was bleeding. He then checks the mirror to see which teeth fall off… eventually seeing that they were the canine teeth (fourth ones from the center) from the upper row. Weird slits are just above them and there is something that is hidden inside his gums. Kushina arrives and inspects what he is doing… as he pushes a finger inside his mouth. To his surprise, a tooth is showing from the weird slit when he pushes it down… and they don't look like they are of a human at all.

"What's wrong, Minato?" Kushina goes to his side and then her eyes shift down to those teeth at the sink, "Huh? You're too old for baby teeth, right?" Minato then spits some blood out of his mouth again and he turns on the faucet, "I don't know what's going on." The blond attempts to hide the gaps in his supposed to be perfect smile but Kushina just scratches his head and goes to the curtained area for the toilet, "I'll help you later. I need to take my mother's call first." He just smiles a small one and he walks back to the master bedroom.

"Daddy." Naruto calls him as he passes by and then he goes back to answer his call, "What's wrong, Naruto?" The younger blond is just looking at him from just a crack of his door and he shifts his eyes at the side, "Can't… Can't I still… meet with Sasuke along the way to school?" Minato is about to speak by then he holds his forehead as he thinks. Naruto looks like he's going to vanish if ever his father says 'no' again to the matter. Kushina comes around and then Naruto asks again, "Daddy, can't I still meet with Sasuke along the way to school?"

"How about you just take him to our house later, Naruto? I would love to meet this Sasuke guy." She smiles as she untangles some parts of her hair. "I can call under-time for today so I can get back by 5." Minato shifts his eyes to Kushina and then Naruto whispers, "Daddy would not want that." Minato then looks back at Naruto and then he sighs, "Okay. You can meet with Sasuke today if he is there but I have to still walk you to your school." Naruto suddenly jerks in surprise and flings his door wide open to jump at his father, "Thanks, Daddy! I really love you!" Minato carries Naruto up and then he chuckles, "I know you do, Naruto."

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

"Sasuke!" Naruto then races towards Sasuke as he saw him sitting at the bench at the playground. Sasuke smiles and carries Naruto up, "Hi, Naruto. You look so happy. Did something happen?" Naruto grins so big as he pulls back from hugging Sasuke, "Mommy said you can drop by the house later!" The raven looks surprise and his eyes fling to the father who is rightfully watching them, "I see. Don't worry, I'll be here when you are about to go home." Minato clears his throat and Sasuke starts walking towards the school with Naruto in his arms. The father still has this bad hunch about Sasuke… there is something that is weird and dangerous seeping out from the man.

Naruto gives a goodbye hug and wave to Sasuke and a kiss as for Minato before running inside the primary school. Sasuke crosses his arms before his chest, "It is quite surprising that Naruto isn't ashamed of kissing his father before going to school… in public." Minato looks at him and then he walks back to the playground's parking lot, "Why? Never done it?" Sasuke starts following him since he has his motorbike parked there as well, "It was my mother who took me to school back then. It's okay it's a mother." Minato then stops walking as if waiting for Sasuke to catch up with him… the raven well aware of it. The blond then speaks, "What do you want from my son?"

"Naruto is my friend. What do you think I want from him?" The raven smirks and then he earns a glare from Minato, "It's not like I want **it**. I'm too young to be doing weird, strange stuffs old people do." Minato then grabs Sasuke's uniform collar and he pulls him closer violently, "If you do something bad to Naruto, keep these four words in your mind. **I will kill you**." Sasuke tries to take off the blond's arms, "I get it. I get it. Don't tug me around like I'm a piece of shit." Minato glares harder and then he let goes as he tries to calm himself down. Sasuke fixes his uniform's collar that got disorganized and he says as he watches Minato go away, "You better handle your temper good. It'll be really bad to be out of control."

Minato just ignored him and goes on his way to the parking lot. He drives to his office and goes in his office like every other day before that one. However, Tsume can't help but to notice that his speech quite sounded strange that day. During the vacant time, she goes to Minato's office with a coffee in hand… only to find his office closed off from any sunlight. She raises a brow and places it at the table, "What's wrong, Minato? Sun destroying your tan?" Minato is resting with his hand at his face and he just waves for her to go out, "Cancel all my meeting for today. And go out, I don't want to see anyone right now." Tsume raises her brow again and walks nearer to check up on him, "Are you really alright? You're getting pale and… are you sick, Minato? Think you should go home for today?"

"I better do. I'm not really feeling good." Minato goes and walks out of his office with Tsume really wondering about things. She follows the staggering Minato while earning gazes from his staff. Tsume then goes with Minato as he gets on the elevator and then she asks, "Are you really feeling that bad? Maybe you're just drunk." Minato shakes his head as he still try to hide his face from her, "Just leave me alone for now, Tsume. Please…" Minato takes a simple gaze at Tsume and he strangely notices the widow's curves all of a sudden. An urge to touch her sound louder within his head and it feels like blood is getting pumped harder within his veins. But he can still control it… but not that strong surge of hunger in his stomach.

"Tsume, can you go with me at the grocery and inn?" Minato chuckles as he continues on feeling utterly weak yet somewhat and unduly aroused. Tsume nods and then she helps him get to his car to get to their strange destination. Tsume drives to the grocery to buy fresh pork blood and raw pork meat and to an inn with Minato. The blond then tells her to keep out of the room for a while… and after an hour, Minato allowed her to go in. She then complaining, "What the fuck is going on, Minato? What are those for?" But there is something weird when her eyes finally lands on Minato, "…Minato?"

"Sorry, Tsume." Minato smiles and then slouches down the bed, "I better head back home now." Tsume looks differently at him… a little bit of something is too weird. The blonde god is looking much more gorgeous than before and the brunette starts to get a little hypnotize with his charms. She then gets a hold on her collar that starts to choke her and pulls it down a bit, "You… look a lot more different… than before." The blond twitches and then straightens a bit as he stares at his hands, "Something does feel wrong and I'm starting to get… you know, feeling like a teenager again."

"… This is very wrong." She closes her eyes and sits next to Minato at the bed, "I can't be staring at you like a stupid fangirl." Minato then looks at her as she nearly crumples her face with her hands, "What the fuck is happening!" She then sweeps her hair off her nape and tries to hit her face with her hand, "Geez, this is a very weird dream." The blond stares at her neck for a while… the same sudden surge he felt when he woke up next to Kushina. He silently scoots closer nearer her and his hand holds her furthest shoulder… as he smothers himself at her neck. "Wait, Minato, you have a wife…" He pulls her closer and his tongue starts sliding at her neck… but he seems to snap out of things when his tongue got caught at his own teeth.

His canines are back… but no, those are different teeth. He pulls back a little and uses his tongue to feel his teeth… only to find his canines as if long and sharp… like fangs. Tsume then gets out of trance and pushes him hardly away, "Fuck off, Namikaze!" She practically throws him off the bed and the guy squirms at the horrible treatment. He sits up and uses the mirror at the drawer to check his discovery. The canine teeth are back… but they don't seem to be as long as they were a while ago. Tsume then hugs herself and shrugs at the thought, "That's fucking disgusting. You and me in bed? Makes me sick!"

"You should get back to the office. I need to get Naruto." Minato says as he starts fishing for his phone… when he saw the drawer clock tick 4:55 PM. Tsume gets up and then heads out, "Yeah sure… forget something like that happened. My body hair is freezing!" Minato then holds his forehead as he feels getting kissed with cold sweat. What was he trying to do? His phone then rings and he opens the message from Kushina. 'I left a message for Naruto at their school guard. No need to pick him up. Just head home. ^^' Minato does a facepalm, "You got'ta be kidding me."

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

"Welcome home!" Kushina greets Minato by the door and he starts whining, "What the hell did you tell the guard? What did you ask Naruto to do?" The redhead hits his head and then she pouts, "I simply said that Sasuke should walk him home today. And if he never comes home before 7, we will sweep the whole world and he will never see that guy again." The blond gets speechless and then he whines some more, "What! You introduce torture to our son?" The redhead smiles and then she wraps her arms around the husband's neck, "One does not simply get whatever he likes. He needs to know discipline and limitations."

"Yeah, but…" Minato tries to reason with her… but her sexy smile is making him shut up for more than necessary. He then raises his hand to rest its back at her chest… the woman twitching loudly at the action. He then whispers, "You think… they'll arrive in seconds?" He seductively slides his hand down, hooking her collar down with his finger. Kushina starts cocking her head to the side and Minato keeps on pulling it down until he reaches her bra's front clutch. Hesitation and temptation consumes his face but then Kushina walks away from him and goes upstairs, "You know, they might be really here any minute now." Minato gulps and follows her, "But you said before 7, right?"

"I did!" She laughs out as she goes inside their room and sits down the bed, "But doesn't mean they should go home by 7! Though most teenagers interpret it that way." She slicks her hair back and Minato goes to her side and sits down, "I just wish Naruto would." The redhead is about to retort about the weird thing but she gets tackled by Minato at the bed when she turns to him, "Ah! Hey, Minato!" The blond pins her down with his body and arms… his tongue already drawing lines at her chest, "I just don't know… but I feel like…" Kushina starts to giggle in ecstasy, it's been too long since he last wanted her like this.

Minato then motions to go and bite the edge of Kushina's shirt but she presses her hand against his mouth, "Wait a minute, raging wolf! You cannot bite my shirt!" She then pushes Minato as if telling him to get up and so did he. She takes off her shirt and unbuttons his, "You see, we don't really have to be acting like barbarians here. We have a guest to see later." Minato grins a little and licks his lip from the little idea… Kushina doesn't have any reasons why she should refuse anyway. She knows it is ultimately rare for him to be begging for sex like this. They strip down to their underwear and they begin making out at the bed like how married people should do and how only married couples are allowed to do.

Kushina is holding on to his broad shoulders and Minato has his arms straddling her head, just like how her legs straddle his. He rocks his body against hers and instead of moaning, all she did is to laugh out. Her hands begin to crawl around his back and her legs are starting to wrap around his waist, "Ahh, uhh, Mi— Minato! Ahahahaha! What got into you!" The blond hasn't bothered to answer and then he begins forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She gladly lets him in and their tongues wrap around as the friction down there starts to build up a tent.

It is so sudden but things turn out to be very rewarding. The steamy atmosphere they are creating seems to be utterly ignored, both their minds are on nothing right now but sex. Excitement and pleasure rein the time being… pain still not joining their little fun. The feeling of teasing one another is getting nostalgic and the thought of giving one's self to somebody in complete surrender powers him up some more. His wife hasn't hidden anything from him… she even made him read out stupid love letters everyone is sending her. She is his perfect wife despite the fact that she's more work-centered than preferred. Maybe… she should know about it.

Minato then starts to calm down and his actions become mellower and sweeter. The redhead twitches at the sudden transition but she duly continues on kissing her very loved husband. The blond doesn't even notice his actions anymore… all he is thinking about it what happened two weeks ago. Kushina then holds his face and pulls back a little, trying to breathe from the kiss, "What's wrong, Minato?" The blond then twitches and shakes his head, "Just kiss me, Kushina." He leans over and starts kissing her torridly again… but this time, Kushina has her tongue trespassing in his mouth. It does somewhat taste better to her… her tongue feeling through his and around the edges of his teeth.

Ouw! Kushina twitches as she seems to get her tongue cut at one of Minato's teeth… there is something sharp and very pointed somewhere. And to think about it, where are the gaps of the teeth he lost earlier. His breath does smell like raw pork as well and his tongue has a funny taste. Kushina back off a little and then she sticks her tongue out, "I think I cut my tongue." Minato then eyes at her and then ignores her plea as he starts sucking at her neck. Kushina touches her tongue with her finger and feel stung by pain, "Ugh! Dammit. Hey, Minato—" She then twitches as two pointy objects threaten to dig deep her neck. And before she knows it… Minato suddenly bear red eyes and fangs! With little time to react, the only thing Kushina had done is stuff her arm at Minato's mouth for him to bite!

"Minato!"

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

**End Chapter**

…

Rei: Thank you for reading and please review! ^o^

Naruto: You forgot to put Shotacon on your warnings, you witch!

Rei: I dare you to replace Shotacon with Genderbending!

Naruto: …Fuck you.

Sasuke: Just see you at the next chapter.


	2. Sweet Blood

Welcome to the second chapter. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… and Minato's boxer collection. T.T

Minato: Wha?

Kushina: Keep away from my husband's closet!

Naruto: Tch, why are you so obsessed with boxers!

Rei: It's your fault! You're always showing your boxers back in the anime!

Sasuke: **Warnings: **Yaoi, ecchi, violence, blood frenzy, and… boxers? What the fuck?

Rei: I told you earlier… I'm obsessed with male apparels!

Naruto: Why don't you try on Lee's green suit? That's a male's apparel!

Rei: You'll absolutely look sexy on that, Naruto. *drool and swoon*

Naruto: Fucking forget it!

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Minato's life as a non-human begins and now his wife is in danger of getting eaten by him himself. Meanwhile, their son, Naruto, is getting along a mysterious guy named Sasuke. Will something happen to help Minato get through life like how a human should?

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

_**I yearn for love… I long for blood… the best things that bore the most horrible taste in my tongue…**_

…

Naruto swings the seat lightly that lonely hour… their last class got suspended and now he has to stay at the playground until Sasuke arrives. It is the first time he has ever felt so lonely after that fateful afternoon. It is just 3 and he has to wait for two hours more until he finally gets company…

In contrast with his very energetic personality, Naruto Namikaze has the least of friends in the classroom. He never had a best bud that will always be with him and almost everyone hates his bloomy (thought-to-be arrogant) attitude. No one has ever got close to him because they want to be… but because his father is rich. Naruto doesn't have the choice but to force himself in the crowd. But they keep on hating him… even in a very young age, Naruto has been rejected by the society. His only light left is Sasuke… whom he wished to dedicate his whole life with.

It all started back a year ago when Naruto felt the biggest rejection in his life. It was the activity where people who liked to be together group up. Naruto tried to find his group but everyone shunned him… whispering the words, 'He's rich. He doesn't need us. So we don't need him, either.' Emotional barriers caved in and his heart almost froze with those words. The blond nearly cried for the pain his pure heart has to take in one blow and endure. Due to the activity, Naruto forced himself to get out of the school uncaught and stayed at that swing for the longest while.

"You seem to be lonely." A raven-haired teen sat beside him at the next swing in that same playground but Naruto ignored his first call. The guy brought out a candy and handed it to him, "Here, take it." Naruto looked at the teen who just smiled nicely at him and then took the candy for him to eat. The raven wiped off the blond's tears and then he said, "My mother always say that when you're sad, eat a candy. It'll bring sweetness to your mouth and you'll eventually dream of the happy moments you had." He then smiled some more, "Does it work?"

Naruto continued staring at the guy and then he looked away as he enjoyed chewing the soft candy. He then looked back at the guy who was then looking straight at the group of boys playing at the ground. Naruto looked bitter and then he suddenly puffed, "They are all stupid! They… they…" He then began crying again and then the teen smirked, "It's alright. All people have a different way of having fun. You don't have to be lonely, boy." Naruto paused for a moment and looked up at him as he stroked at his face, "If you don't have anyone else to talk to, you can always find me here." He neared his face to Naruto as the boy closes his eyes to feel his breath, "I'll be with you… always."

"Sasuke." Naruto then whispers as he remembers how they even meet that very soulful and painful day his heart clashed with. Just merely thinking about Sasuke's face makes the blond duly blush… maybe Kushina is right, he has a crush. He tightens his grip on the swing's chain as he thinks about Sasuke… and that little something that they do. Someone then covers Naruto's eyes and then the blond growls, "Hey!" Sasuke laughs out and then goes in front of him to lean nearer, "Why is my little sunshine out here two hours earlier than normal?" Naruto hasn't answered but he just closes his eyes as if waiting for something. The raven then just smirks and leans closer… sending something to the child's lips they call **kiss**.

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Blood**

…

Since it is still hours earlier than Kushina's deadline, Naruto goes with Sasuke back to his apartment… the land lady thinking of Naruto as his cousin. The young blond enjoys Sasuke smell all over the place and the fluffy bed. The raven goes to the bathroom to change and Naruto is required to change to those clothes they bought en route. Naruto changes to those clothes and then Sasuke comes inside the room while Naruto needs help with the shirt. He asks with a pitiful voice, "Sasuke? I need help." Sasuke chuckles and helps him out with it, "You should check all buttons first in the first place. There you go, Naruto." The blond grins… but then Sasuke moves closer again, kissing Naruto for the second time.

Instead of moving away, Naruto stays at his seat as he somewhat enjoys and savors the moment as Sasuke starts nibbling at his lips. The raven then stops and pushes Naruto to the bed and then he laughs out, "Sasuke! Stop it! Heheh, please." Sasuke just smile at his and begins savoring the child's smell, "You smell so good and delicious, Naruto. I can't help it but to kiss you." Naruto laughs out as he gets tickled but Sasuke's actions but they have to somewhat keep it down. The raven then goes back to Naruto's lips and begins licking it like a very delicious ice cream under him.

"Sas— Sasuke! We— wait, heheh. Stop!" Despite Naruto's pleas for him to stop, the raven goes on with his things since the blond loves it anyway. As Sasuke smothers himself with Naruto's face, the blond can't help but to enjoy and laugh out for the tickles… even until he feels something weird inside Sasuke's pants. He holds Sasuke face and then he smiles with a trace of nervousness, "Anou, Sasuke. What's that… uhh…" Sasuke takes a glance at what Naruto is looking at then he sends a peck at Naruto's lips to take his attention, "You're too young to know that. But if you want to… I'll show it to you." He reaches for his belt and tries to take it off with one hand as Naruto watches intently with his cheeks flaring at the thought of seeing Sasuke… naked waist down.

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

Minutes has elapsed since Minato have gone into a rampage and by then Kushina is redressing Minato's head to stop it from getting infected. Just right after Minato has bitten her arm, he has continued on raging… but Kushina has to protect herself so she has to grab the lamp and break it at Minato's head with a hard Uzumaki smash. Right after that, he falls into sleep and his wife just need to tie him for her own safety. She has taken some blood from him and has been at her basement laboratory ever since until she decides to redress the wound.

Minato groans in pain as he gets his consciousness back and just as he opens his eyes, he sees breasts centimeters away from his nose. But looking closer, that's his work shirt earlier so it must be Kushina… well, with the size of those watermelons, it must be Kushina. He then leans nearer to feel her cleavage with his face and murmurs, "Kushina… I'm so sorry." The redhead twitches as her hubby finally moves and then she says, "It's good that you're awake, Minato. I have to show you something." Before Kushina can pull back after finishing the bandaging, he bites the cloth Kushina is wearing. She just gently pulls it off Minato's bleeding teeth and then goes to the drawer, "Here, look." The weakened man looks at where his wife is… only staring at her ass because of that T-back she's wearing.

"Hey, Minato. Look here!" She then turns to him and shows him her laptop after practically sitting at his groin, "Look closely." Minato, knowing nothing about deeper science his wife excels at, squints at that DNA model getting displayed at her screen. She then twitches and starts taking, "This is your DNA sample, Minato. Don't you notice what's strange?" Minato shakes his head and then she points out, "This part isn't supposed to be black but white. This is something I have ever seen in my whole life! And here…" She flips the screen to another window… showing Minato his blood sample… which has weird floating things aside from the red and white blood cells along with the platelets. Minato widens his eyes and then he speaks, "What are those?"

"An alien cell that got into your body." She nods and then she flips for another window, "I tried formulating something to kill it and I had. But when I dripped it at the sample…" She plays the scenes and the alien cell vanishes… along with the platelets as the blood cells starts dying with them. "What happened to you? It seems to be incurable for now." Kushina places her laptop somewhere and leans her forehead at her hubby's, "Minato… did something happen? How'd you got something like this?" Instead of responding, Minato starts to transform again and he tries to bite Kushina's face. The wife backs off a little and then Minato successfully breaks free from the ropes and pins Kushina under him again.

He looms at her like a lions about to chop off her head… but her hands crawls around her shirt and starts unbuttoning. So slow and seductive, even the monster that was once her hubby gets easily hooked by her actions. She knows that Minato is still inside there somewhere and the creature is responding well to its sexual instinctive drives. She then slowly pulls herself as she takes off her shirt, exposing her breasts to the monster before her. And instead of continuing to watch, the monster suddenly licks and sucks one of her nipples. She can't help but to moan and then she secretly reaches for something… like a knife. The monster has got pretty busy with her hot body but it starts growling again as it sees the knife.

"Shhh, Minato. Calm down…" Kushina tries to calm it down by lining the knife with her palm and slashing it. Blood begins to ooze and then she starts smothering the beast with her bleeding hand. The monster licks and sucks her palm as much as it wants. Kushina then starts to huff from the blood loss and then she says, "Minato, do you like it? Now, please come back to being Minato. I was so scared when you got into an accident… I was so scared to lose you. Now, you have turned into a monster. Please, why don't things come back to becoming normal?" She then starts to lose consciousness and then her hand slides down from the monster's face.

"_You want your husband back?" _Kushina twitches within but her fainting state won't display any reaction at all._ "Just survive this one, young lady. Your husband will be fine after this. I guarantee that to you."_ Kushina's eyelash flutters to a final close… whispering "Who… who are you?" She hears a woman chuckle within her head and she speaks with her gentle voice, _"I am… the one who turned your husband… into a vampire!"_

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

Holding hand in hand as they walk, Sasuke and Naruto are on their way to the blond's house. His whole face is flaring red which he duly hides with his thick muffler during that winter night. Sasuke is just walking leisurely with a content smile on his face… after giving the poor seven-year-old his first experience watching a dirty dance. The blond then squeezes Sasuke hand and so the raven looks at him. "Sasuke, what time is it?" The raven checks his watch and then he whispers, "6:30… why, Naruto? Are you scared that we couldn't make it?" Naruto shakes his head and then he touches his tummy, "I'm getting really hungry. We should hurry home."

"Sure." They walk at a faster pace and then after some minutes of walking, the snow starts to rain over the city again. The child gapes in seeing the awesome phenomenon, "Hey, Sasuke! Look! It's snowing! Heheh! Let's catch some!" Naruto let goes of him and dances along the wide sidewalk as the snow falls down from the sky. The raven smiles at the view as the child plays along the snowy place… until he tries to catch a flake which lands on his hand. Unlike how it melts at Naruto's hand, the flake stays at his hand as it gets joined by more flakes. He smiles bigger as he lets them off his hand, "Nature wouldn't lie, huh."

"Whaaaa! Sasuke, let's hurry home! So Mommy and Daddy can dance with me!" Naruto waves and then he suddenly slips off the slippery street due to the melting snow. Sasuke snickers at the matter and then walks to where Naruto is to pick him and carry him, "It's dangerous for a naughty boy to be walking around snowy streets." The raven pokes the child's nose and he blushes again, "I'm not naughty! Y-You're the one naughty, Sasuke!" The raven laughs out and then they start walking again, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Now shut your cute lips before I kiss them." Naruto blushes again and covers half of his face with the muffler. "You're lips are trembling in cold. Want me to warm them for you?" The child murmurs, "Shut up."

The couple reaches the house at exactly two minutes before 7 and Sasuke has been ringing the doorbell for a while now. He squints and then Naruto huffs, "Mommy? Daddy?" Sasuke squints at the door and notices that the lights are not even turned on while Naruto continues to whine, "Sasuke, why aren't they opening the door?" The raven smiles and then he starts tampering with the lock without Naruto seeing, "I do not know, sweet sunshine. But what I do know is… the gate is left opened." They go in and he locks the gates before approaching the porch… in where something stings Sasuke's nose. Blood. Naruto pinches his nose and speaks without Sasuke making out the words, "Yuck. Ew."

"Naruto." He lays down the child and he looks around to see no neighbors staring at them… before breaking in the house and turning on the lights. Naruto gets amazed but the raven whispers 'our secret' to him in an almost inaudible voice. Naruto then smiles and starts yelling around, the disgusting smell seeping within their noses, "Mommy! Daddy! Anyone home!" Sasuke just looks around the interior design as Naruto practically drags him around the house, "Mommy! Daddy!" The child's voice starts to break as tears flows down his eyes. Sasuke then goes to him kneels beside him as he cries, "Why don't they answer me!"

Meanwhile, in a dark master bedroom, Minato gets awakened by his son's breaking voice and cries. He sits up from his lying position and then notices the bloody mess before him. It is Kushina… lying bloody before him. She is topless and blood is flowing out from her neck and hand… throwing such miserable attack to Minato's sanity. The first few moments have left him speechless and frozen, her wife is lying lifeless before him and he has known that something has been occurring to him lately. Then knocks come to the door of the master bedroom and Minato is still shaking in his seat… "Wha… What should I do? No. Kushina! Kushina, oh God, please wake up!"

Sasuke hears the father's softest squealing inside the room despite Naruto's loud sobbing in his ears. He is carrying Naruto to comfort him from crying so quickly and he has gone to where the smell of the blood is seeping from, he can blame the AC for spreading it around. "Kushina, please, wake up! Please!" He keeps on squealing inside and then Sasuke finally calls out, "Minato-san? Are you inside?" The forming sobs inside the room seem to be concealed but the scratching against fabrics rises above all noises. Naruto pulls back a little and cries some more, "Sasuke, what's going on? Is Daddy inside?" Sasuke smiles at him and lays him down, "Naruto, listen to me. Get some water for me and your dad, okay? Now go and don't worry. Things are good."

With that assuring smile Naruto trusts the most coming out from Sasuke's lips, the child takes flight downstairs to gather water. Sasuke then breaks in the door and turns on the lights… only to see Minato covering something beneath the blanket. He also wipes off his eyes that seem to swell from crying. Even though he is just in his boxers, he speaks to Sasuke, "Sa— Sasuke-kun. S—sorry. I'll… I'll talk to you downstairs." Sasuke closes the door and walks nearer, "No need. I need to talk to you immediately." Minato just burrows his face at his knees, "No, no, no. I don't want to talk right now." Sasuke then touches the blanket and slowly pulls it off just to see her face, "Is that Kushina-san?"

"I… I… Get away. Take Naruto away from here." Minato then starts crying again as he remembers how he found Kushina lying lifeless at the bed, "Please, take Naruto away from here." Sasuke squints at him and then he notices the laptop and opens it to see the last clip Kushina showed to Minato. And due to his ultimate surprise, he has said things a little louder, "A formula to kill vampires! What the fuck…" Minato hears him and then he sniffs in and wipes his eyes free from tears, "A vampire? What do you mean?" Forgetting about the formula, Sasuke smirks and then he flips close the laptop and lays it back at the drawer, "I don't know how but someone turned you into a vampire. During the accident two weeks ago perhaps."

"Me? How'd you know it's my blood?" Minato calms down and then Sasuke bear a different set of eyes at him… a more powerful and sinister pair of red eyes, "It's because I can smell you from the very start. Naruto told me something happened to you two weeks ago." Minato glares at the raven and then he murmurs, "That's why you smell like a dangerous thing. So you're a monster, too." Sasuke chuckles and holds Kushina's face, "I am not monster because I don't bite humans." With the mocking remark, Minato looks away from him. Sasuke then smirks and leans closer to reach Kushina's neck that the father bit… only to get up, "Your wife is just unconscious from blood loss. She'll be fine tomorrow if you take care of her."

Minato is about to talk when Kushina starts groaning as if waking up and then Sasuke talks, "But for now, prepare for eating. Naruto's already starving so I have to make dinner." The raven gets out of the room and then the child meets with him outside, "Sasuke! Is Mommy and Daddy—?" Sasuke kneels down and then carries Naruto after taking the glasses from his hands, "Naruto, they're sleeping that's why they didn't hear us. Come with me, I'm going to make us dinner." Naruto then smiles and then the child cheers for what he wants for dinner… not noticing Minato peep outside the door to see them. He recalls how Sasuke looks like when he talked to him… those scary red eyes bearing all the malice in the world.

"He is a vampire. But I can't get him away from Naruto. I just hope Sasuke won't hurt my son."

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Sasuke-san." Kushina apologizes to Sasuke during the dinner since he has to be the cook… like the guest cooks for them. The redhead is utterly pale and weak but she can work her magic with her make-up to cover it up from Naruto. The child enjoys his crush's cooking and he really like it how Sasuke fits the picture… he doesn't look like his brother in any way. Minato is still at lost for things… but he has to hide it from Naruto for now… he's too young to be getting involved in things like this. Naruto is supposed to be innocent and— "Here, Naruto. Open your mouth." Sounds of Naruto's loved munching, "Thanks, Sasuke! They're really delicious!" Okay… maybe once in a while, things are normal.

Minato's brow twitches as he hears the two 'birds cooing' as Kushina would describe them since Sasuke is flirting with Naruto at the opposite side of the table. Kushina loves the picture and then she looks at Minato to whisper, "Minato. Can you handle Sasuke-san later after dinner? I'm really feeling—" Minato erases his annoyance to smile and nod as he holds her hand, "I'm really so sorry, Kushina. Sure, you can rest after dinner." Sasuke looks at them talking while Naruto enjoy finishing his food and then the child thought of something, "Can Sasuke stay here tonight!"

"NO!" "Of course, dear!"

Time elapses and then Minato gives in to Kushina's glare, "Ehem. Sure, Naruto." The child rejoices and then Sasuke smiles wryly in hesitation, "N—Naruto, I have to go home and meet with—" Naruto looks at him as if broken and then Kushina does the same as well. And then Minato silently goes on with his food before hearing the child darkly murmurs, "O… Okay, Sasuke." The raven stares at the energetic Naruto who just lost all of his energy in just one statement and then sighs before smiling and stroking at Naruto's hair, "Okay. I'll stay here like what you wanted. I'm just going to call my brother then." Naruto gets to be cheered easily and he continues eating lively. Kushina loves the gathering and then Minato just have to sigh. Why to a man? Why?

The dinner has ended and Kushina is already at their room upstairs where the sheets and blanket have been changed. Minato is at the couch watching anything to take his mind of the fact that Sasuke is inside Naruto's bedroom right then. And he can't stop worrying about further events that concerns his being. He isn't human anymore and his wife already knows about it… and he isn't sure if he can still handle things like before. Kushina is quite the picky woman… and based from what he knows about her, she definitely hate vampires. They are blood-sucking creatures and they kill people. **Monster**. The word monster comes into his head again so he has to hold the forehead so headaches will stop.

"Still thinking about it?" Sasuke then goes to his side and sits a bit further from him at the couch. Minato looks at Sasuke and then back to the terebi (TV) as Sasuke changes the subject, "Naruto's already sleeping, heheh. He looks so cute when he's sleeping." The blonde guy continues to remain silent even until Sasuke grabs the remote from his hand and scans through the channels. The raven snickers at one joke show and then Minato finally speaks, "What should I do next? I don't want to kill Kushina or Naruto because… because I'm a…" Sasuke looks at him and then he speaks, "You only have two choices, Minato-san." The blond gazes at him. "Become one or don't become one."

"What do you mean?" Minato twitches and then Sasuke keeps his eyes at the terebi as he wears a serious face at that joke show, "You can become one and drink blood to sustain yourself. Or you could live on killing animals to feed on. But…" The raven finally looks at him with his serious face, "Since you have already tasted a human's blood, it's going to be hard resisting its taste each and every time." The blonde father darkens yet again and then Sasuke scans through the channels again, "You don't need to worry. If you want, you can just buy (steal) blood from blood banks to quench your thirst. That's what my family is doing." Sasuke then puts down the remote as his phone vibrates inside his pocket, "I know you can afford it."

"Why?" Minato whispers and then Sasuke twitches at the very desperate sounding question. "Why are you helping me? Is it because of Naruto?" The raven smirks and then flips open his cellphone and talks before answering the call, "Yeah. I don't want Naruto to lose his beloved father." He walks away and then Minato slouches again in sadness, "I see. I'm totally helpless then." He is supposed to have his moment of despair… but it gets cut off when he hears Sasuke yelling out like a child, "No! You can't do that! That's bullshit! Hey! Hey, Itachi! Answer, you motherfucker!" The father then looks at Sasuke who is stomping madly at the floor like a miserable teen, "You can't do that! I just need to stay here— Huh? No! Tell Mom I still— Don't do that, asshole!"

"Sasuke-san… you're getting too loud." Minato calls out to him but he didn't seem to listen, "Oh, come on, Itachi. I'm not… I'm not— listen to me, fuck dammit! No, you're not going here. Do you hear what I say?" Minato twitches as he feels a different type of aura seeping out from Sasuke, "Listen… if you come here, I WILL kill you." The father covers his mouth and then waits for the next moments since Sasuke seems to be listening with someone at the other line. Then the tension vanishes as the raven starting screeching again, "I said it's nothing like that! Didn't Itachi—? Huh? Yeah. Yes. Nope… huh? Oh. Uh-huh. I got it. Yes, Mom." He then smirks loudly, "See, Itachi? I told you! Hahah! Yeah, I'm going to sleep now. Huh? I have to…" Sasuke smiles contentedly at the phone, "Yeah, good night, too. I don't love you." He flips close the phone and looks at Minato who is just staring at him. The raven blushes a little, "Sorry, crazy family. I'm going to the guest room."

"Does a vampire sleep?" Minato asks and then Sasuke shakes his head, "No. But you can pretend you do." He goes upstairs and then Minato lies back at the couch. This day has not been any better than yesterday. It was way too worse and now, he's too scared to even sleep with his wife… or with Naruto at least. But wait a fucking minute, does Sasuke really 'sleep' at the guest room? He can be molesting his son at the moment… but if Naruto catches him lurking around, the boy will get mad at him again. Minato then does a facepalm and he hangs his head over the couch, "What am I thinking? I'm getting too protective…"

"Minato." He then twitches as he hears his wife calls from the stairs… well, in her always sexy lingerie set, "Honey." Despite that very sexy smile she has on, there are still traces of her blood loss which makes her appear pale. Minato goes to her after switching off the terebi and he embraces her when she attempted to walk up to him, "What's wrong, Kushina?" She then purrs and sways a little, "I can't sleep without you beside me. Can we sleep together now? Please?" Minato twitches for a moment and then he smiles, "But you know I can't do that. I might endanger your life again." Kushina then raises a brow and has her hands at her hips, "Huh? Do vampires snack on people every once in a while? You almost drain all of my blood earlier and you're saying you're not still full?"

Wives. Sometimes, they bend logic. Minato smiles at her and he kisses her as he sways her around as if they're dancing with the music of their hearts. He breaks it and strokes at his wife's long red hair, "Sorry. Sure, let's go to bed together." He helps her with the stairs and then they pass by Naruto's bedroom where they hear weird noises. They decide to take a peep from a crack they made and they see Naruto lying at his bed with Sasuke beside him… the child talking in his sleep as Sasuke strokes at his hair. Minato has almost flared in madness but Kushina pulls him away and throws him to bed.

Sometimes, it doesn't matter if everyone's not a human.

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

…

Despite barely recovering from what happened yesterday afternoon, Kushina is still going to her work like usual and as if nothing happened. The gorgeous redhead goes in the giant medicine development center and parks her Cadillac at the parking lot. A lot of men have adored her like a goddess and they willingly do everything for her… too bad she's already married to someone. And the more unfortunate fact is that she is married to a rich man named Minato Namikaze and they already have one kid. But there are still people who dare to try and get a score with the Goddess of Medicines… and one of them is this guy from the Poison and Toxic department.

"Good morning, Dr. Amaranth." He catches up with her as she walks towards her office, "Oh, good morning, Dr. Poison." He laughs out and offers Kushina a cup of coffee, "You don't seem to be blooming well today. Something happened back there?" Kushina chuckles at her own thoughts and takes the cup with a smile, "Nothing really. Just losing appetite." Dr. Poison grins and then stops walking as he needs to turn to another corner by then, "Take care of your health. You might lose the bloom." He winks and walks away while still listening to Kushina's mocking answer, "Oh don't worry. I'll always be beautiful to my husband. Unlike to bastards like you." Well, the last comment is just a whisper.

Dr. Amaranth is a nickname Kushina got from her never-fading beauty and red hair with seems to be comparable to an amaranth, a red flower that never withers. Dr. Poison is also a nickname he got from his unrivaled expertise in poisons and antidotes. Well, in their laboratory, all the great people earn nicknames from the most of the employees. And unlike her life as a housewife, Kushina is never an impatient and sweet scientist at the workplace where every type of predator men lies. But since she's a black belter back at middle and high school, no one messes much with the legendary flower.

The day has drifted away and Kushina will finally rest since she will be skipping her overtimes that are two hours edging from her supposed time. However, accidents happen at every place at any given time… more likely to a laboratory like where she works. She stretches her arms and rotates her shoulders in exhaustion before checking out that deep wound at her arm that she was able to hide from Naruto. She squints at it as she starts to notice a blotting faint red color at where the wounds are, "Damn. I should have bought bandages with me." Then someone knocks at the door and then Dr. Poison enters, "Hiya, Amaranth." Kushina duly rolls her eyes and says, "What do you want, Akasuna?"

"Why so pointed, my flower? On period?" He grins at her with utter flirting and then she turns him away, "I don't have time for you and your antics, Akasuna. I'm getting tired of always dealing with you." He smirks bigger and then he leans closer to Kushina as he uses his womanizing techniques, "Well, there is only one way to stop dealing with me… date me." Kushina then boringly watches him try and pick her up… but she is really positive that nothing will really work, "I'm really sorry, Akasuna. I have a husband more handsome and much more of my type than you are. Could you just please go away?" The doctor laughs out and leans at his hand with a seductive wink, "Date me, Kushina."

"Do you want me to cut off your dick?"

"I would be very pleased if you do it with your mouth."

"Fucking horny Sasori Akasuna." Kushina curses under her breath and then Sasori is about to answer when an announcement sounds through all departments along with the red lights signifying grave danger. _"Level 5 security breach has been identified. Employees are advised to evacuate! I repeat! Level 5 security breach! Everyone, evacuate!"_ Kushina and Sasori stand up and they are about to leave through the door when someone gets thrown to destroy the only exit in the room. Kushina and Sasori jump to the side to evade and then they see a horrible looking monster with scrawny frames that screams with its high-pitched voice to deafen the other scientists.

It then looks at Kushina and yells, "Lecker-blood!"

…

**Blood has a Horrible Taste**

**End Chapter**

…

Rei: Thank you for reading! XD Heheh! This is an AU! My own universe and so I declare the existence of Lecker-bloods and Reinheits! What they are? Tune in to find out! ^^ Please review!

Minato: Will there be a chapter where I won't be walking around in just boxers? *blush* Because that's embarrassing…

Naruto: Dad, try kissing, making out and having sex with another guy… you won't be embarrassed walking around in boxers anymore.

Minato: …Hey, Rei-san, you can always include that in every chapter! Just no Yaoi for me! *bliss*

Naruto: No, he already complained tte ba yo!

Itachi: Why is my name getting mentioned? Will I be involved in this insanity?

Sasuke: Say your prayers then.

Itachi: Very motivational, foolish little brother.


End file.
